Currently, lighters on market include candle flame lighters and windproof lighters. The candle flame lighters generally adopt flint ignition device as sparkling source and they are simple in structure and have relatively long time of use, and furthermore it may function as a lighting device in dark places, with the disadvantages in that they are not readily used in open air or windy places. Those windproof lighters chiefly use electronic ignition device as sparking source and have some windproof function. Nevertheless, such windproof lighters, limited by the times of use, have shorter service lives. In addition, when is use, they consume much more gas to produce the same height of flames as that of the candle flame lighters, and may easily create heat in their bodies when torch flame is generated, which limits the time of lighting up articles. Furthermore, their windproof ability is still limited as their flames are weak and may not easily light up articles, particularly cigars, in open air or windy places. 